Aborreciéndote
by roochi03
Summary: Kurt y Rachel van a una fiesta. En ella, Kurt conocerá a un chico creido, con un alto ego, que intentara seducirlo. Su relacion no empezara con el pie derecho, pero poco a poco se iran conociendo, y Kurt dejara de odiarlo. (Posible Two-Shoot) KurtSebastian


**Aborreciendote**

**Capitulo 1**

**Hola! Este es un fic que escribi por una apuesta que le hice a una amiga (Perii, yo te aborrezco a vos, mira lo que me hiciste escribir xD) **

**Se hace una pequeña mension a Halloween, ya que esto lo pensaba subir hace tiempo, pero no me animaba :P**

**En fin, es el primer fic Kurtbastian que escribo, espero que realmente les guste! **

* * *

-Que no pienso ir, y punto!- casi gritaba un Kurt Hummel enojado

-Y yo digo que si vas a ir!-contraatacaba una Rachel Berry iracunda…

Era el mes de octubre y los preparativos para Halloween no tardaron en llegar a Nueva York. Toda la ciudad estaba cubierta de hojas secas, y combinada con los aromas de pasteles, cafés y chocolates calientes hacían de Nueva York, un lugar mágico. Ambos jóvenes, estaban sentados en una banca del parque, Kurt con su chaqueta marrón haciendo juego con sus botas, y una bufanda naranja a tono, y Rachel con su abrigo morado, disfrutando de cómo la ciudad se preparaba para recibir el Halloween.

-Te lo digo Berry,-decía un cansino Kurt- No quiero ir a una fiesta para Halloween aquí, es este sábado, y ni siquiera tengo disfraz!-

-Por todos los cielos Kurt! Te estas escuchando siquiera? Te das cuenta de donde estamos?-Señalo abarcando todo el lugar, con una sonrisa radiante-Esto es Nueva York!, hay tiendas de cotillon y disfraces en cada cuadra, y mas en esta época del año

-hay.. no se..- Comenzo Kurt

-Poooorfiiii- Dijo Rachel con su mejor cara de niña buena

-Es que..-

-Poooooooorrrrfffiii-

-hay esta bien!- Dijo algo exasperado- Pero quienes van a ir?- pregunto algo mas calmado

-Eso es una sorpresa!- respondió la joven con una sonrisa picara.-Ahora ven, tenemos que conseguirte un disfraz!- Dijo jovialmente, levantándose de un salto y arrastrando a Kurt tras ella

* * *

La noche del sábado llego mas pronto de lo esperado, y faltaban unas horas para la fiesta. El castaño no paraba de mirarse frente al espejo, acomodando los últimos detalles de su disfraz. Tenía puesto un saco blanco, de una seda muy suave, con unos pantalones también blancos bastante ajustados, y con unos zapatos, también blancos. En su espalda, tenía puestas unas alas de cotillón, que realmente parecían de verdad, y una aureola dorada parecía ser suspendida sobre su cabeza. El blanco brillante resaltaba sus ojos celestes, y combinado con su perfecta piel de porcelana realmente parecía un ángel.

Rachel entro en la habitación con su traje de Lady Gaga, y se quedo viendo a su amigo muy asombrada.

-Wow, Kurt, solo...wow- Dijo con una sonrisa- te ves increíble en ese traje. Si no fueras gay puedes apostar que ya te hubiese pedido una cita…-

Kurt río, agradeciendo el cumplido-Tu tampoco te ves nada mal, Berry- y estiro su brazo-Lista para atraer todas las miradas, diva?-dijo con voz de locutor

-Cariño, yo nací lista- respondió esta tomando su brazo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida.

* * *

Llegaron a la fiesta, que era en un deslumbrante penthouse ubicado en la punta de un rascacielos. Al llegar, un mozo tomo sus abrigos y los invito a pasar.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron deslumbrados al atravesar la puerta. La música sonaba a todo volumen, retumbando en todo el lugar. Las luces estaban muy bajas, y el lugar quedaba iluminado por los carteles luminosos de las paredes, las luces de Neon en las esquinas,

y las luces de la improvisada barra de tragos. El penthouse estaba tan bien ambientado que en serio parecía un bar. Había gente por todos lados, y a pesar de que el lugar era inmenso, estaba tan lleno que costaba hacerse paso entre tantas personas.

-Wow- Fue lo primero que Kurt dijo al salir del shock inicial

-Si..-Dijo Rachel totalmente pasmada, pero con una sonrisa que crecía peligrosamente a cada segundo que pasaba

-de quien es esta fiesta Rachel? Debe ser de alguien rico, como mínimo- Dijo asombrado Kurt

-No lo se- Dijo alzando los hombros con una sonrisa divertida- Una chica de la universidad se acerco y me invito el otro día.. dijo que podía traer a quien quisiera! Ahora vamos! O nos perderemos la diversión!-Dijo, o mas bien tuvo que gritar, porque el volumen de la música estaba aumentando. Y tomando de la mano a Kurt lo arrastro hasta la barra de tragos

-Un Martini para mi, por favor, -Dijo Rachel en la barra, y un.. que quieres de beber Kurt?-pregunto

-Hmm, nada por ahora, estoy bien, gracias- Respondió sentándose en un taburete

-de acuerdo-Dijo alegremente tomando su bebida de unos sorbos.

Ni bien la termino, Kurt pudo ver como sus pupilas se dilataban, y se dio cuenta de que el alcohol ya estaba comenzando a afectarla.

-Otro Martini seco por aquí!- Grito una alegre Rachel

-Hummm... Rach, no se si deberías..-Pero fue cortado por un grito de su amiga, mientras tomaba su trago y se alejaba bailando

-O..kay…- dijo algo extrañado el castaño-mejor la miro desde aquí sentado.. alguien tendrá que estar consciente para llegar a casa y esa no va a ser ella- pensó

-Esta va a ser una noche larga…-

* * *

-Gay, gay, gay, gay, hetero, gay, gay, gay, mmm, indefinido?, gay, gay, hetero…- Kurt señalaba aburrido en voz baja a las personas mientras estas bailaban, intentando adivinar por sus atuendos su orientación sexual.

-esto es aburrido- pensó. Y se dedico a mirar a las personas que bailaban en otra parte de la fiesta.

-hmm, interesante- se dijo a si mismo, mientras miraba a un chico que le lanzaba miradas fugaces mientras bailaba. Tenía un saco rojo, con pantalones rojos bastante ajustados haciendo juego. Kurt adivino que estaba vestido como diablo, y pensó que realmente le quedaba bien. Luego de mirarlo por varios minutos, pensó que lo estaba incomodando, así que se volteo rápidamente.

Después de un rato, cuando ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de trajes de zombies que había visto, volvió a toparse con el chico de traje rojo parado junto a el en la barra.

-Un Martini seco para mi-indico al chico de la barra- Y un… que quieres ángel? Vamos, yo invito-

Kurt se quedo pasmado. El chico le estaba invitando un trago?- No, estoy bien, gracias

-De acuerdo, que sea otro Martini para mi amigo aquí- Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Kurt

-Toma- Indico el misterioso chico de rojo tendiéndole una copa al castaño, y sentándose junto a el

-Hum, gracias... pero yo no te lo pedí- dijo algo molesto por la actitud engreída del misterioso joven

-Vamos precioso, considéralo un regalo de bienvenida- dijo seductoramente el chico acercándole la copa. Como te llamas?

-Soy Kurt respondió el joven, tomando la copa en sus manos.. espera esta es tu casa? Y esta es tu fiesta?-

-Si, y si- Dijo el misterioso de rojo- Esta es mi fiesta, y aquí es donde estoy viviendo ahora, acabo de mudarme hace poco, y organicé esta pequeña reunión social para hacer nuevos amigos aquí.

-Así que... ya te impresione?- pregunto el de traje rojo, con una sonrisa coqueta

Kurt hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el gesto arrogante del joven

-veras,-Continuo el de rojo- Note como me mirabas mientras bailaba- Dijo casi en un susurro al oído de Kurt, terminando luego su trago

-Disculpa?- Pero si eras tu el que me estaba mirando- Respondió el castaño indignado

-Por favor..-volvió a hablar el de rojo con su tono arrogante- Piensas que Sebastian Smythe, va a estar en las fiestas mirando a la gente porque si?, yo no estoy desesperado…- contraataco, diciendo la ultima frase con tono envenenado

-Bueno, "Sebastian Smythe"- Pronuncio su nombre con un dejo irónico- Nadie dijo nada de estar desesperado…- y se levanto con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando a un pasmado joven sentado en la barra.

-Mhh… me agrada este chico- pensó Sebastian, aun sentado en la barra, viendo al castaño mezclarse entre la gente que bailaba.

* * *

Kurt estaba parado al borde de la pileta del penthouse. El agua se veía cristalina, y tenía unas luces que la hacían lucir encantadora. La noche no estaba tan fresca, pero aun así había un viento frío que hizo estremecer al joven. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a Sebastian. –Sebastian…-pensó- que lindo nombre. Sus ojos verdes eran tan profundos.. debía admitir que era lindo…-Pero no- volvió a pensar, y recordó lo arrogante que había sido, y la forma en que lo había tratado, como si el fuese un chico desesperado que…

-Hola bonito- Sebastian apareció, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Me estas persiguiendo?-pregunto algo molesto Kurt

-Yo? Claro que no… ya te he dicho que no soy un chico desesperado, simplemente intuí que estabas desesperado por bailar conmigo, así que vine a hacer tu sueño realidad…

Kurt frunció su seño. Como podía alguien ser tan arrogante?

-Vamos ojos bonitos, se que te mueres por bailar conmigo- Volvió a decir Sebastian, acercándose lentamente al castaño, que a su vez intentaba alejarse.

Llego el punto en que Kurt quedo acorralado entre la piscina y Sebastian, trago saliva sonoramente y levanto la mirada hacia el otro joven

-Y es mas, si te portas bien, tal vez hasta llegue a dejar que me des un beso...- dijo tentadoramente Sebastian

-Perdón?-Reacciono Kurt, la sangre subiéndosele al rostro

-lo que escuchaste, si eres un buen chico hasta te deje besarme- Repitió, con su mismo tono engreído

-Si, te había escuchado,-Replico enfurecido Kurt, -es solo que no puedo creer que seas tan jodidamente creído! Te crees el centro del mundo, y que todos matarían por estar contigo-

-Y eso no es verdad? –pregunto con una sonrisa Sebastian

Kurt no lo tolero mas-Eres insoportable!-dijo empujándolo, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó en la pileta. Sebastian reacciono, intentando detener que cayera, pero también perdió el equilibrio y cayo junto con Kurt.

-El castaño salio a la superficie, -ERES UN… "cof", "cof"… CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ "cof"… MALDITO CREIDO.. "Cof", "cof", "cof"…- Kurt maldecía a Sebastian mientras nadaba hacia la escalera de la piscina.

Mientras tanto, Sebastian nadaba hacia el otro extremo. Intento salir de la piscina tarea que le costo bastante, por lo pesado que estaba el traje mojado. Cuando lo logro, camino chorreando agua hasta donde estaba intentando salir Kurt, y le tendió una mano, mirándolo entre una mezcla de divertido y enojado.

Kurt miro la mano que Sebastian le tendía, y la aparto de un manotazo. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, trepo por el borde, y logro salir de la piscina. –TU…- dijo amenazadoramente mientras caminaba quedando cara a cara con Sebastian- TIENES UNA IDEA DE LO DELICADA QUE ES LA TELA DE ESTE TRAJE?- grito iracundo

A Sebastian le parecía tierno ver a Kurt tan enojado y chorreando agua.. pero hizo uso de su autocontrol para reaccionar, volver a la realidad, y encontrarse a un Kurt enojado gritándole a la cara

-Esto fue TU culpa- contradijo Sebastian- tu fuiste el que me empujo- dijo alzando los hombros

Kurt estaba en shock. Sebastian sonreía triunfante al ver el rostro del chico, sabiendo que había dado en el clavo.

-Si.. pero.. Tu fuiste el desconsiderado, creído y engreído que se puso a coquetearme- Dijo muy rápido y enfurruñado Kurt, esta vez sonriendo el al ver la cara de desconcierto de Sebastian

Sebastian se giro hacia el cúmulo de personas que habían salido al oír los gritos.

-Jack- llamo a un joven que tenia traje de mozo- Podrías traerme unas toallas aquí?-Pidió en tono obvio

El mozo volvió al instante con las toallas y se las entregó a Sebastian. El se acerco, y le entrego una a Kurt, que estaba temblando del frío.

-Toma,-dijo, secándose el mismo con otra toalla.

Kurt se había secado, cuando noto que Rachel lo miraba desde la puerta del balcón,

-Emm, Kurt? Por que estas todo empapado?- Pregunto confusa la chica

Kurt abrió la boca para responder, pero Sebastian le gano de mano

-veras querida, -Comenzó con su típico tono engreído- Tu amigo aquí estaba desesperado por llamar mi atención, y…-pero no pudo terminar la oración, porque Kurt lo había empujado con toalla y todo a la pileta nuevamente.

-Oh, cállate- Le espeto molesto. Miro satisfecho a Sebatian que lo maldecía por lo bajo mientras nadaba hacia el borde de la piscina.

-Piénsalo dos veces antes de volver a llamar desesperado a Kurt Hummel- remato, triunfal, dándose la vuelta y volviendo a entrar a la fiesta, dejando a un atónito Sebastian con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, y a una Rachel totalmente confundida que miraba la escena boquiabierta.

* * *

Kurt se había secado lo mejor que pudo, y enojado como estaba por la reacción de Sebastian había salido de la fiesta. Aunque había regresado momentos después, porque se había olvidado de su emborrachada amiga.

-Ven, nos vamos a casa- Dijo tomándola de una mano y arrastrándola fuera

-Queee? Por que!?- Dijo totalmente alcoholizada la morocha

-Porque estoy empapado, es tarde, y tu estas tan borracha que tomaste un marcador, una hoja y dibujaste una cartel que dice "besos gratis" y lo pegaste en tu pecho-Respondió con tono obvio y cansino, señalando el cartel que tenia puesto su amiga

-Oh-dijo esta, hipando alegremente-Bueno, entonces vamos. Ah, espera un momento, ADIOS GENTEEEE, NOS VEMOS PRONTO!-Grito dándose la vuelta y alzando los brazos

-ADIOS RAAACH!-ante la mirada atónita de Kurt la mitad de la alcoholizada fiesta devolvió el saludo alegremente

-Okeey.. veo que conociste mucha gente-Dijo su amigo en un susurro, y saliendo pasmado de allí

* * *

Era realmente tarde en la noche, y ya casi no había gente en la calle, hecho extraño en Nueva York-pensó Kurt

Se estaba congelando, y se maldecía mentalmente por no haberse secado mejor, mientras luchaba por arrastrar a su amiga por las desoladas calles.

-Rach, por favor, ayúdame a llegar! No es de mucha ayuda que literalmente tenga que arrastrarte-suplico el castaño

-Okey, entonces cárgame- dijo una feliz Rachel, saltando a los brazos de su amigo, haciendo que casi se caiga

Habían hecho unas cuadras, cuando un lujoso auto se detuvo frente a ellos en la calle, cortándoles el paso. Kurt, temblando por el frío y por el miedo bajo a su amiga, y borracha como estaba la coloco protectoramente detrás de el.

El vidrio polarizado comenzó a descender lentamente, revelando al conductor del lujoso auto.

-Hola bonito- Dijo con una sonrisa

Kurt boqueó. –TU? –dijo recuperando su compostura-Como demonios me encontraste?...bueno, nos.-corrigió mirando a la feliz joven que se asomaba por su hombro.

-Bueno-Comenzó Sebastian- Cuando saliste de la fiesta con tu… em, feliz amiga?- dijo mirando a Rachel, -uno de mis mozos me aviso que un chico había salido con una chica alcoholizada, le pedí que describiera a dicho chico y me dijo que estaba empapado, entonces te reconocí y.. bueno, te seguí

-Me seguiste!?- grito- bueno, gracias por confirmar mi teoría de que eres un acosador

-No soy un acosador!- se defendió- Pero bueno, si prefieres lidiar con tu amiga hasta donde sea que vivan, y pasar frío el resto del camino, rodea el auto y sigue tu camino…-dijo alzando los hombros, aparentando indiferencia

Kurt dudo, y luego recordó el frío, y lo pesada que era Rachel como para cargarla hasta llegar a casa….

Tomo la puerta de atrás y subió a su amiga. Inmediatamente abrió la de adelante, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, cerro la puerta, se coloco su cinturón de seguridad y miro al frente sin siquiera voltear hacia Sebastian, quien lo miraba con aire divertido

-Al primer comentario y me lanzo del auto- dijo con su mejor tono de "diva", Kurt

Sebastian río, y puso en marcha el auto.

-Te aborrezco- susurro Kurt, sacando otra sonrisa por parte del joven

* * *

**y? que les parecio? Este iba a ser un One shoot, pero creo que podria hacerle una continuacion, porque quedo algo corto.. asi que que dicen? les gustaria una segunda parte? (espero que si, tengo algunas ideas :D)**

**No duden en decirme que les parecio! Saludos!**

**-Roo**


End file.
